godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SoshingekiAngira
, Koetsu Omiya , Tadakki Watanabe |used =Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla vs. Gigan, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla }} The SoshingekiAngira (総進撃アンギラ ) es el diseno de traje de Anguirus suit design usado en las peliculas de Godzilla de 1968,1972,1974, Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla vs. Gigan, and Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. Nombre En Destroy All Monsters, el nombre del SoshingekiAngira proviene del título japonés de la película, sōshingeki específicamente (総 進 撃?), Lo que significa ataque de los que marchan monstruos, y Angira, que proviene del nombre japonés de Anguirus, Angirasu (ア ン ギ ラ ス?). En Godzilla contra Gigan, el nombre del GiganAngira proviene el nombre de otro kaiju, Gigan (ガ イ ガ ン?, Gaigan), y Angira, que proviene del nombre japonés de Anguirus, Angirasu (ア ン ギ ラ ス?). En Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla, el nombre del MekaAngira proviene el nombre de otro kaiju, MechaGodzilla 1 (メ カ ゴ ジ ラ?, Mekagojira), y Angira, que proviene del nombre japonés de Anguirus, Angirasu (ア ン ギ ラ ス?) . Detalles Las diferencias que se observan en el traje SoshingekiAngira es que el cuello es más ancho y más musculoso. Los ojos son poco más grande, dando una apariencia más Anguirus heroica, al igual que el Godzilla apareció con. Los dientes son más cortos, ahora con colmillos, y el caparazón ya no fracasos de arriba a abajo. Los picos en el caparazón de dispersión son ahora más que en una línea recta. Esta demanda también se utilizó para la breve aparición de Anguirus en la apertura de Godzilla contra Megalon, y en Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla, se eliminaron los colmillos. Esta demanda también se conoce como el GiganAngira (ガ イ ガ ン ア ン ギ ラ?) En Godzilla vs Gigan y MekaAngira (メ カ ア ン ギ ラ?) En Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla. Galeria Production ''Destroy All Monsters Anguirus Suit Before Built.jpg Godzilla.jp - 9 - SoshingekiAngira Anguirus 1968.jpg Cap046.jpg Img 607555 51739827 1.jpg All Monsters Attack Godzilla.jp_-_10_-_SoshingekiAngira_Anguirus_1969.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan Godzilla.jp_-_12_-_GiganAngira_Anguirus_1972.jpg SOSHINGEKIaNGIRA.gif Gigan and Anguirus talk.jpg Angilas2.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla Godzilla.jp_-_14_-_MekaAngira_Anguirus_1974.jpg Screenshots Destroy All Monsters Anguirus DAM.jpg Destroymonsters4816.jpg Destroymonsters11711.jpg Angilas (1968).jpg SoshingekiAngira Anguirus bites ShodaiGhido King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters DAM.jpeg SoshingekiAngira Anguirus bites ShodaiGhido King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters DAM 2.jpeg Godzilla vs. Gigan Anguirus4.JPG Anguirus Bleeding.jpg SoshingekiAnguirus GiganAnguirus.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' Godzilla_vs._MechaGodzilla_-_Anguirus_vs._Fake_Godzilla.png Godzilla_vs._MechaGodzilla_-_Anguirus_gets_King_King'd_by_Fake_Godzilla.png Godzilla_vs._MechaGodzilla_-_Anguirus_bleeds_from_his_mouth.png Merchandise Toys Surviving SoshingekiAnguirus, SoshingekiManda and ShodaiKumo.jpg Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - Anguirus.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Anguirus 1968 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Anguirus.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Anguirus 1968 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Anguirus.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Anguirus 1968 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Anguirus.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Anguirus 1968 anguirus1955actionfigure042010.jpg|Toy Dreams Project SoshingekiAnguirus by Bandai Japan Toy Anguirus ToyVault Plush.png|Anguirus ToyVault Plush Toy Anguirus Mini ToyVault Plush.png|Mini Anguirus ToyVault Plush angu1.jpg|Revoltech Anguirus angiras_LL04.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2009) TOY-TOK-2699_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Trivia *The SoshingekiAngira suit was applied with much fame amongst fans, and was the most well known amongst the other Anguirus suits, for appearing in video games, toy lines and television shows. Poll Do you like the SoshingekiAngira? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Showa Suits Category:Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Showa Designs Category:Recurring Suits Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland